


Sparkly French Cryptic Boi

by orphan_account



Category: My Hero Academia, TBD - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aoyamabowl - Freeform, Constellations, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Other, Pining, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Tags will add as one shots are added, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, as in large poly relationships, bad at feelings, everyone loves aoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heyyyyy, Im here im queer and ready to die so hello ladies, gentlemen and distinguished members of other genders, lets get this note section  startedddddd!!!There is one particular character in My Hero Academia that I very much love, you may know him by the name Aoyama Yuga and he is the best boi. I don't know why my heart has fixated on one of the most insignificant characters, but alas, it has, so we are going tO (rock) and RoLL with it my dudes!!I am asking all of you!! (Yes you) To send in any one-shot requests you may have of this Sparkly Cryptid french man. These one shots can range in length, pairing, rating, trope, universe, and more!! I just want MORE Aoyama Yugaaa!!So please my dudes, take a minute to send in a request, you can directly message me on Wattpad (@JaimetheAntihero) or comment on one of my fics on Ao3 (@JaimetheAntihero). Please please please do not hesitate to send it innnnn. I love you All and have a wonderful amazatastafabuletible day or night. Love all you lovely people! Especially Aoyama Yuga! K. REQUESTS REQUESTS REQUESTS!!!! Woooo!!
Relationships: Aoyamabowl, TBD - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love you ALL

Heyyyyy, Im here im queer and ready to die so hello ladies, gentlemen and distinguished members of other genders, lets get this note section startedddddd!!!  
There is one particular character in My Hero Academia that I very much love, you may know him by the name Aoyama Yuga and he is the best boi. I don't know why my heart has fixated on one of the most insignificant characters, but alas, it has, so we are going tO (rock) and RoLL with it my dudes!!  
I am asking all of you!! (Yes you) To send in any one-shot requests you may have of this Sparkly Cryptid french man. These one shots can range in length, pairing, rating, trope, universe, and more!! I just want MORE Aoyama Yugaaa!!  
So please my dudes, take a minute to send in a request, you can directly message me on Wattpad (@SpaceAceCase) or comment on one of my fics on Ao3 (@SpaceAceCase). Please please please do not hesitate to send it innnnn. I love you All and have a wonderful amazatastafabuletible day or night. Love all you lovely people! Especially Aoyama Yuga! K. REQUESTS REQUESTS REQUESTS!!!! Woooo!!


	2. AoyamaBowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Hmmm, how about Aoyama being the classes one common crush but he just thinks no one wants to spend time with him because he is weird. So we get the best of both worlds, pinning, and angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Hmmm, how about Aoyama being the classes one common crush but he just thinks no one wants to spend time with him because he is weird. So we get the best of both worlds, pinning, and angst!

Shota Aizawa literally wanted to slap half his class to mars and make All-Might go get them. No, it wasn't the fact that they were all distracted that was bothering him, nor was it the idiocracy, it was the constant, obnoxious pining. Could seriously none of them figure it out!? And for the center of their attention! Aoyama Yuga, wasn't he supposed to be some expert on everything romance, outfits, and sparkle? And yet, as of now, it was one big, gay, disaster.

He dragged his hand down his face as Mina tripped over Sero's tape as she stared at a certain someone sparkly, oblivious, ass. And she was she the only one, even Iida, who Aizawa knew was asexual and very focused on work was staring at the french boy. Don't get him wrong, Aizawa did not mind the many parts of the LGBTQIA+ community that made itself known in his students, I mean, C'mon, he was gay, it was the way they were letting it get into their heads and affect their hero training.

Making his final decision before someone accidentally killed themselves, he raised his hands and brought them together. The teens stopped what they were doing and looked up at Aizawa expectantly. "Go study, we are done for today. I know for a fact you have test in English you need to study for, so go" The students headed back towards the showers and Aizawa finally took peace, heading to the lounge to rant to Present Mic about his idiotic students.

Aoyama Yuuga knew he wasn't the most powerful in his class, he knew he wasn't going to be a top hero, and he had long accepted that, settling for what he could do to help. Instead, he had decided he was going to outsparkle and outshine the world, and that, he knew he could excel in. Aoyama wasn't totally sure how he was going to accomplish this, as his first real setting after being homeschooled by a nanny being paid by his rich parents was U.A. where no one really seemed to notice him. It was not that they hated him or sent him dirty looks or anything like that, it was how they did not actively seek him out or join him in activities or conversations.

He supposed he was ok with that, he knew he was a little weird, the french accent forced onto the Japanese language? That was a yikes. The much sparkle and makeup of his overall person? Not for everyone. The one thing he could be very grateful for was that no one in his immediate class judged him for being himself, he even occasionally got compliments on his ever on-point wings and gradient eye shadow. Well, almost all accepted it, that one little purple hair boy that disturbed Aoyama had made some crude comments about it, but in the end, those had just added to class 1-A's argument to get him replaced with one Shinsho Hitoshi. Making his way back to the dorms Aoyama started plotting out the design for an adorable one-piece jumper he had some ideas for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, ok, we need to do something, we need to do something!! This can't keep going, like, what are we gonna do?" Kirishima was pacing back and forth across the common room of the class dorms, hands running through his hair. After making sure that the center of this meetup was busy doing who knows what up in his dorm, the majority of the class had met up in the common room. The already happy couples or trios, being the ultimate lesbians, Ochako and Tsuyu, Toru and Ojiro, Momo and Jirou along with Tokoyami and Shoji and the ever quiet Koda, who just preferred animals, had moved to the kitchen table with amused looks on their faces.

"I don't know my dude, I really don't man!,, he's just so,, perfect!" Kirishima had flopped back onto the couch, right onto Bakugou (No one really knew how he got away with that and no one really wanted to know). "I feel like we need a solid game plan, something that will work in all of our favor and let this finally end, one way or another '' Midoriya was sitting on his boyfriend's lap, who halfheartedly listened to the conversation. "You are very much correct my dude" Sero contributed "But just how are we gonna do that?"

Midoriya was opening his mouth to respond when Bakugo started in his infamously angry tone "All you freaking idiots are overthinking this! Literally all we need to do is grab him, force him to listen, and then boom!! All you fucking nerds can confess your undying fucking love for the sparkly french boy" Bakugo didn't even take a breath as he finished, slowly noticing the blank faces of his classmates staring over his shoulder.

"Erm, uh- I'm guessing I was, erm, n-not supposed to hear that?" Aoyama, the center of all their crushes was standing at the bottom of the stairs, pink dusting his cheeks and bleeding finger wrapped in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoyama had been halfway through the mock-up for his new jumper when his sewing machine and wayward thoughts had plotted together to have his finger stabbed by the needle,, like,, ow. Sighing he had headed back downstairs to grab a bandaid from the common room, his brain only registering on the ongoing conversation when his name was mentioned, well, not his name, but really, how many sparkly french boys were there in class 1-A?

All other thoughts exited his head as he made his way to the ground floor, meeting the eyes of his fellow classmates. "I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that" He stuttered out, eyes cast down and not meeting the gaze of his classmates. A minute passed and no one spoke, Aoyama tentatively glanced up.

Aoyama took a step back when Bakugou launched off the couch "Oh for Fuck's sake! Y'all are stupid as shit" His hands started popping as he gestured wildly and everyone but Kiri moved a couple of feet away from him. "I am so sick of your stupid extras and your stupid pining, Aoyama, bitch, they all like you. I don't know why, with your weird as hell french sparkle vibe but fuck it. We all like you, get it into your sparkle filled head"

Aoyama stared wide-eyed at Bakugo as the silence continued "W-what?" He stuttered, unable to find confidence with the eyes on him. "Why would you all like someone such as m-me?"

Several mouths opened to respond, ready to shower the blond with love before a tired voice beat them all to it. "We love you because you are someone like you, Aoyama" Shinsho's voice reached their ears, Aoyama turning wide-eyed towards him. He started stuttering again before warm arms wrapped around him, he met eyes with Kirishima staring into his eyes with a stupid grin on his face. "I love you, Aoyama, I really hope you feel the same" Chorus's of the same three words echoed from his other classmates and Aoyama felt his heart physically stop.

This could not be real. He had been in love with them since the beginning, but who would want to hang out with the foreign not powerful kid? "Hey, none of that" As if reading his mind Todoroki got up with Midoriya and made his way over, "we really do love you," Todoroki said, "All of us" Midoriya finished, his cheeks slightly red, him and Todoroki wrapping his arms around Aoyama and Kirishima, soon joined by Sero, Mina, Denki, Shinsho, Ida and even Bakugo.

The next day Eraserhead walked into his classroom expecting to have to suffer through another day of stupid pining and obliviousness, instead, he was met with the site of most of Class 1-A gathered around a sparkly someone's desk. Aizawa eyes caught Bakugo's eyes and the spiky blond let out a small "Tch '' confirming what Aizawa had already been suspecting.

Over the many heads, Aizawa caught a glimpse of the boy himself, Aoyama's face dusted with a deep sparkling of pink. Aizawa gave a small smile, happy for his class, for Aoyama in particular. The boy had some unrecognized talent for sure, his entire class was sure to make it in the real world, and with each other by their sides, their chances increased tenfold. Look out U.A. the class of 1-A is just getting started.


	3. Kidnapped Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoyama had found a new family among U.A., everything was going great, he was on track to be a HERO! So why did everything have to go wrong? Why couldn't the LOV just have left them alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I don't really have anything to say...  
> love you all *turns tail and runs from the angry hoomans*

Aoyama Yuga thought he knew what he signed up for when he enrolled in the prestigious U.A. 's Hero Course. He was dearly mistaken. What the hell was wrong with the kids in this class? A kid with a quirk that was too powerful for his body, yet still managed to look like a kitten? A kid that had practically two quirks? Both insanely powerful? An actual alien!? Needless to say, Aoyama had been shocked when first introduced to his class, don’t get him wrong, he had no problem with most of them. Well, besides that one little creep that deeply scared Aoyama, but he had quickly been replaced when all had realized what a pervert he was. His replacement scared Aoyama, but not in a creepy threatening way, just in a creepy way, Shinshou Hitoshi, or as Aoyama had taken to calling him “Aizawa Jr.”.

All in all, he did not find himself regretting his choice, making him particularly happy that he had not followed his strict father's orders of going to the Business School U.A. offered, god, how boring. Aoyama loves his father, slightly irrationally he knew, but it was,,, complicated. His father still believed that he had a daughter, practically throwing Aoyama out of the house when he had become truly himself. He was not out to anyone but his immediate family back in France, which had been a disaster, ending in his immediate, well, not banishment to Japan, but it was pretty clear he was not welcome with his family until ‘Their daughter, Aoyama Shigeko, got her head back onto her shoulders and followed in his father's corporate business footsteps’.

That had definitely stung, yet Aoyama had actually found family in Japan, in the form of class 1-A, and he could not feel more grateful. 

“Yo!!! Aoyama! Man!! Where have you been?” Aoyama’s smile brightened as Kirishima’s loud voice cut across the room from where he was sitting on Bakugo’s desk (lord knows how he got away with that).  
“Hey, Kiri!” Aoyama replied, the music fading from his ears as he pulled out his earbuds and headed to his desk. Aizawa walked in moments later, telling them to grab their uniforms and meet outback. Aoyama complied and rushed into a stall, grabbing his support belt and sports bra along the way, glancing in the mirror to make sure his pretty pretty makeup was up to his standards. 

Class 1-A probably took more time than Aizawa had planned on as they made their way to the meeting spot, Bakugo and Hagakure taking up the back, not that anyone was stupid enough to point that out to the angry pomeranian. Mina looked like she was about to start talking when Aizawa gave her the eye and shut them all up. 

“Listen up Brats” he started “Today, we are going to be working on one tactic many of you very much lack. Stealth and the art of sneak attacks” The class collectively groaned, while some side-eyed Aoyama and Bakugo, both known for not being very incognito. “We have several decoy bots hidden around the campus, you will work individually to find as many as possible, your objective, sneak up and disable them, but be warned, they are programmed by U.A.’s very own Hatsume Mei” Several mouths opened to warn Aizawa-sensei of the ‘babies’ explosive tendencies, but he just held a hand up to stop them “A teacher was present for both building and testing, don't think I don't know how dangerous a support student can be”  
“Exercise will last exactly 4 hours, with staff monitoring your every move, good luck brats.” With that, the tired teacher turned and the students of U.A. took off in separate directions. Little did they know, the old curse of Class 1-A was preparing to strike again, much to the horror of everyone involved. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
“What the fuck is wroNG with YOU!!?” Shigaraki Tomura hissed into the phone, reminding Dabi very much of a snake. From what the scarred up son of Endeavor could gather, the *snort* League of Villains (all Shigarakis Idea) was running low on money, a very big problem for an underground agency with a lot of debts and necessities. 

“Well,” Shigaraki's voice interrupted Dabis reasoning “How are we supposed to get the money?” As the conversation progressed Shigaraki just seemed to get more and more agitated, voice rising until even Toga at the other end of the room could hear what was going on. Slowly, a horrid smile began to creep along Shigaraki’s face “Yes, that will do perfectly.”

“Well?” Toga asked excitedly, ``what's the deal-io?” Her knives twirled with her as she turned to face Shigaraki.  
“Sensei has forbidden a full-scale attack on the wretched heroes at the moment, we do not have the resources- stupid in my opinion. But we do have the resources to get the money we need, apparently one of U.A.’s brats has a very high profile family back in France, one who will pay a pretty penny to get him back” Shigaraki was already headed out the front door when Dabi realized what he meant, oh, this was going to be fun, it had been way to longs since the league had committed to a good, old fashioned kidnapping.  
~~~~~~~~  
Aoyama was getting very tired of searching, his feet hurt, and in his opinion, this exercise was very stupid, he had no reason to be incognito- it went against everything he stood for! With a sigh, he changed his direction, not totally sure of where he was on campus anymore.  
“Hey, Aoyama!” 

Aoyama turned quickly, too prideful to admit that had scared the shit out of him, just to come face to face with Kaminari, and trailing slightly behind him, Sero.  
“Oh hey guys, how is the exercise treating you?” He asked. 

Kaminari and Sero glanced at each other, “Actually pretty awful, turns out neither of us is very good at this, wanna team up?” Kaminari said, running his hands through his hair. “That would be Magnifique. What direction should we hea-” Aoyama stopped his sentence as the air was shoved from his body ‘What was going on’. 

He landed on the ground, hard, his head cracked against the ground and everything went fuzzy while the air attempted to return to his body. Rising to his knees he was met with the sight of Sero, with his back to a tree, surely unconscious if the dent in the tree behind his back was any indication. He looked around quickly for Kaminari, rising to his feet as he heard a strangled sound behind him. It was Kaminari. 

He was being hung in the air, a pair of familiar hands around his neck, the girl they belonged to smiling sharply. Aoyama tried to think over the buzzing in his head, this was Toga, which meant the League of Villains was here, with them.  
“Let him go!” Aoyama forced out, trying to sound imposing, he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't working though, as Toga dropped Kaminari who fell to the ground with a whine. Then, her attention was on him. 

“Ooh, this is perfect, you are the one we were sent to get in the first place! Now I don't have to search the campus for you, brat” And with that, she was walking towards him, knife hanging at her side. Aoyama took steps backward, trying to think of a plan now that the air had returned to his lungs. He took another step back and bumped against something stiff, that had most certainly not been there before.

“Toga, is this the one?” A scratchy voice said behind him, and then, then there were arms, scarred gangly arms, wrapped around his middle, holding him tight as he started to thrash. “Yep! The one that's gonna get us the money we want!!” 

“Kurogiri, we are ready," the same scratchy voice said, and Aoyama recognized that name, that was the black fog villain, the one with the teleportation quirk. Oh, Aoyama was in deep shit now as the thick black mist started to surround them, he shot off his navel laser as a last-ditch effort, realizing it was far too late as he sunk into the darkness, the arms around him just tightening as he screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Kidnapped pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LOV is making their move. What will the heroes do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait haha, I think that was truly evil of me. Usually my procrastinating doesnt have an excuse-but this time it does lol. I got adopted! Shits been crazy for the past few months, I moved from California to New York and started a whole new life, ngl I forgot about this fic in the process. Thanks for understanding! (hehe lookit me asking for forgiveness instead of permission)

When Kaminari woke up he realized two things, his head hurt worse than when he short-circuited, and he needed to get Aizawa-sensei now. He got up with a groan and stumbled over to Sero, who was slowly coming around, eyes wide with panic. 

“W-was that the League of Villains? What were they doing here?”   
Kaminari didn't know how to respond, not trusting his brain to form the right words.   
“Wait” Sero started again with “Where is Aoyama?” He turned to look up at Kaminari as he slowly realized what had happened. “Holy shit” Kaminari nodded gravely “We need to get Sensei now”. 

When Aoyama woke up, his stomach was hurting, trying to remember why he had used his quirk he slowly came to the realization that he had no idea where he was. Then his head was spinning, the League of Villains, Kaminari, Sero, what had happened? How long was he out? He needed to get his binder off, feeling his chest constricting. He finally looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, a click, then light was shining in his eyes, trying to bring his hand up to shield his face, he realized his hands were tied behind his back, legs tied in front of him, both tied to a pole in the now light flooded room. 

“Happy to see you awake, don't think our plan would work if you were dead”. Aoyama knew that voice. Shigaraki. He was screwed. Trying to not sound like he was going to throw up he tentatively asked “What plan? Why did you take me when I am obviously one of the least powerful in my class?”. That was good, do what Aizawa-sensei taught him, keep them busy, make yourself out to be weak so they let their guard down, he could do this. 

“Don't worry about your friends, we are going to kill them all, just like you” Shigaraki smiled, “But at the moment, you can help us in a completely different way” Aoyama tugged his head away when Shigaraki reached out with his deadly hand, flinching when he pulled it back suddenly. Aoyama watched warily as Shigaraki turned around, muttering something under his breath, the same black fog from earlier started swirling into the room. Kurogiri. A figure stepped out of the mist and it dissipated back into the floor, leaving a man in a dark and stained trench coat standing alongside Shigaraki. 

Aoyama’s attention was drawn away from the stranger when Shigaraki started speaking again. “You are the one with the rich parents, yes? You see, we could really use the money that a perfect ransom would get us” Aoyama felt his blood run cold, they were trying to get money from his parents? This was not good. So not good. He could feel himself panicking, he hated to admit it, but his parents would never pay to save him, they cared about their business and image, not their daughter. 

“Are you the one with the broadcasting quirk that Sensei told us about?” Shigaraki asked. The man nodded, still not saying a word. “Perfect” Shigaraki started again “I need you to broadcast everything I am about to do and say straight to anything electronic on the U.A. campus, don't miss anything and dont mess up, or I will have to kill you” Shigaraki laughed, turning his attention once again to Aoyama. The other man turned his attention also, and Aoyama jumped, his eyes were wide, and static, and staring at him, unblinking. That was totally not creepy. 

“You see” Shigaraki started talking “This man is going to broadcast everything that's about to happen, straight to your lovely friends at U.A. from there, they will get your parents, and boom! We have the money” Laughing, Shigaraki reached towards his face and Aoyama shut his eyes, trying not to cry. 

Aizawa shut his eyes tight, hoping that everything he had just seen on the security camera was fake. As soon as Sero and Kaminari had come rushing up to him in hysterics he had called off the exercise, sent Present Mic to babysit his kids, and rushed to Principal Nezu’s office to review the security cameras. The League of Villains had the audacity to take one of his students. He was so done, he was tired, he was grumpy and this was supposed to be a simple training exercise. The league was going to die. Aizawa ran his hand through his hair and turned to go back to his classroom to figure out the next steps, ready to talk his class down from recklessly rushing out into the city. 

“Hello Heroes of U.A '' Aizawa spun around, searching for the source of that awful, familiar voice. The monitor on Principal Nezu’s desk came to life, and both proheroes turned to the screen, eyes falling upon an awful scene. It was Aoyama, and sure enough, Toga and Dabi had delivered him straight to the League of Villains. “As you can surely see, we have one of your precious U.A. students with us” The camera zeroed in on Aoyama, obviously panicked, his hands and legs tied to the metal pole behind him, a white gag stopping his voice. Aizawa saw red. “A certain someone informed us that his very rich parents would pay handsomely to get their poor kid safely home, we are guessing they wouldn't mind paying, hm, 3 or 4 million? That sounds nice.” Shigaraki laughed “We'll leave it to you to tell his parents by 10 pm tonight, if not, well, we will start with telling the media. You probably dont want them knowing that the prestigious U.A. was infiltrated and one of their very own students kidnapped, do you? If we don’t have the money by noon the next day, well, bye bye, heir to the Yuga fortune” Continuing to laugh, Shigaraki left the view of the camera, leaving it focused on Aoyama again, wide eyes continuing to display his panic. 

“Uh, hey Aizawa” Present Mics voice crackled over the intercom “You might want to get to your class, I don't think I can stop your kids from storming the city, especially after what just broadcasted on everyscreen in the room”. Mics voice trailed off towards the end, waiting for Aizawa’s gruff answer. “Goddamnit” Aizawa said “Dammit! I’m on my way, I’ll calm my class then get in contact with Aoyama’s parents” Already starting to run towards his class, he paused and re-opened the interom’s line “And Yamada?” “Yeahh..?” the voice heroes loud response crackled over the line. “If they are my kids, as my legal husband, they are yours. So get them under control. Now.” Aizawa growled and ran out of the office, not waiting for the response. 

When Aizawa opened the door to the Classroom, it was in uproar. Iida was attempting to get them under control, having joined forces with Present Mic, not that it was helping. His class was pissed. One of their classmates had been taken by the League, for money. They wanted revenge. Only the sound of the door slamming shut behind him, and his overlooming presence shut them up. 

“Aizawa-Sensei!” Iida spoke loudly “I suggest you get in contact with Aoyama’s parents immediately, they need to know of this situation!” 

Nodding, grateful for his one responsible student, Aizawa made his way over to the phone, setting it on speaker and dialing the emergency number in Aoyama’s folder. 

“Hello!” A cheery voice responded almost immediately “You have reached the secretary of Yuga Industries, how can I help you?” 

Aizawa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, the emergency number was that of Aoyama’s parents' business. Odd. He proceeded to ask for the boy's parents, and was transferred straight to the man's phone, according to the secretary. 

“This is Jules Yuga, CEO of Yuga Industries, what do you want? I am a busy man, don't waste my time” A sharp voice cut through the line, getting the attention of everyone in the room. “This is Shota Aizawa, I am your son's homeroom teacher, and we have a situation” He responded, trying not to match the attitude he was given. 

“I don't have a son, if you are talking about my daughter Shigeko, I already know of the situation. I won't tell you how, and Jeanne and I have already decided, we will not pay so much money to get our disgrace of a child back. We do not care for her, I wish you luck with the situation. Do not contact me nor my wife. Goodbye.” And with that, the line went dead, leaving the room in a stunned silence. What the hell was that? 

Right before all 19 other voices in the class could go off at once, the screen in the front of the room used for teaching crackled to life. Shigaraki stood before him, Aoyama behind him, this time with a nasty bruise forming on the left side of his face, and his ever present mascara running in trails to his chin. 

“Do you have a proposal for us yet?” Shigaraki asked “I’m starting to get bored, as you can probably tell” He laughed, opening his mouth to speak again when Aizawa cut him off. “We do have a proposition for you, the money has been acquired and we are ready to make a trade, simple as that, no fight, no arrests. Just give us our student back and you will get the money.” Aizawa bluffed his way through the whole sentence, sincerely hoping his students caught on and didn't blow the whole thing. 

“Heh” Shigaraki started “As if I would be stupid enough to meet with you idiots face to face, I know how much this stupid kid means to you, I won’t risk that, no.” He reached up to swipe the hair out of his face “We will have Kurogiri warp with the brat to the front gates, you will have the money there. Or we kill him. Two hours now heroes, better get that money for real” Shigaraki turned to glare at the camera “In the me-” “ooooh!” Toga interrupted, gaining a glare from Shigaraki “Can I play with him now!? Oh please! Pleaseeeee” 

Shigaraki sighed “fucking fine you psyco, Dabi! Make sure he stays alive”   
A small nod from the pyrokinetic was all the confirmation Shigaraki needed, “Better hurry heroes… hehe, who knows how long I can keep them from killing him” And with that, the screen flashed black and faded out, leaving behind the lasting sound of Aoyama’s scream.


End file.
